Public Display
by Megaira
Summary: Public displays of affection are quite annoying... BBRae


**Public Display**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of.

**A/N:** I have had this idea for a while. Actually, this was me turning what annoyed me into inspiration so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was like witnessing a dog piss on the same tree, every five minutes.

Raven admitted that it was not the most eloquent way to describe Robin and Starfire's relationship, but it was the first thing that came to mind. And in her defense, she didn't always look at them that way. She expected constant displays of affection when the Tamaranean and the Boy Wonder first announced they were official.

So she lived with the expectation and ignored them.

The empath refused to let the two interfere with her normal routine. But somehow the more she ignored it; the more she noticed every unnecessary public displays.

She expected they'd kiss during movie night. From what she understood about Earth culture, it was common for lovers to kiss during movies. A custom she never really understood.

Once, she asked her own boyfriend about it. He had laughed at her initial question, leaning back further into the theater seat. The movie hadn't started, and her fingers were playing with a particularly salty piece of popcorn. Her green skinned boyfriend had merely told her, "It's dark. And the smell of stale popcorn and soda must be a turn on, huh?"

She had smirked, gently hitting him on the chest. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

They watched the movie.

In fact, they'd never made out during a movie. Raven thought about all the times they'd sat down to watch movies together. At most he'd place an arm over her shoulders, and kiss the top of her hairline when she'd snuggle closer to him, but typically they were alone.

They didn't make out on the couch in the common room during team movie night.

They didn't make out in any of the common areas.

And thinking about it Raven and Beast Boy weren't nearly as public about their relationship as Robin and Starfire. It is fair to say that both relationships were out in the open with fellow superheroes, villains, and the citizens of Jump City. Both couples went on dates outside the tower, but Robin and Starfire seemed to be the more fascinating of couple. Countless awards for being the cutest (most romantic, ideal, etc…) couple in Jump City and many images taken of them weekly were surely a testament to their fame and openness.

And having to listen to two years of rhythmic lip smacking can take a toll of a person.

"You okay?"

She hadn't realized she'd been standing at the counter with her eyes closed and brows furrowed. "Making tea."

Beast Boy frowned. "You look like you have a headache."

An inappropriate giggle met her ears as the two bodies behind her shifted on the couch. And a sharp sound of lips meeting made Raven want to twitch.

The green skinned teen pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes focused on hers as his lips twitched in thought. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Raven growled. "I'm am."

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

"I didn't ask you to fix it."

"Maybe," Beast Boy started, his hands pressed delicately at the side of her hips and lifted her up and placed her bottom on the counter. "I want to fix what's bothering my girlfriend."

Raven growled, her feet stretching for the floor that was inches away.

Clearly, Robin and Starfire hadn't noticed what was going on feet away. She looked over to the couch. They were still tangled from their foreheads to feet. Loudly kissing, loudly moaning.

She looked back to Beast Boy, eyes wide. How could he ignore that? The sound of their lips smacking must have been like cymbals crashing on his eardrums.

He stood right in front her, smirking. Beast Boy had leaned forward with his hands pressed against the counter, arms on either side. His eyes were amused, but hardened with a tone of seriousness. "I'm waiting."

"You seriously don't notice?"

"Did I miss something?" Beast Boy frowned, neck gliding back a bit.

"No." Raven sighed frustrated. She looked over to the couch, then back to her boyfriend. "Does it bother you I'm not affectionate?"

"Does it bother you that I'm green?" He chuckled.

"Garfield." She hissed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Raven." He mocked playfully.

"I'm serious." She growled, pushing at his shoulders now. "Does it bother you I'm not affectionate?"

"Me too." Beast Boy informed her. "Does it bother you that I'm green?"

Raven leaned back. The top of her shoulders touching the higher cabinet, she sighed. "Of course, it doesn't bother me you're green. Garfield, I love you, so I love you're green skin."

"There's your answer."

Raven looked at him. Her eyebrow raised, lips twisted to the side as she tried to process his logic. "So, you love the fact that I'm not affectionate?" She asked, slowly.

He grinned, fang creeping out on the side of his mouth.

"How can you love such a negative trait?"

"I could ask you same thing."

Raven blinked, mouth hanging open in shock. "I never saw your green skin as bad." She murmured unsure of what to say. It wasn't everyday, or once a year for that matter, Beast Boy outsmarted the violet haired woman.

"There is nothing wrong with not making out in public. And I didn't expect you to be all over me from the get go. I knew who I was asking out, and I never said that you weren't affectionate." Beast Boy chuckled. He placed a hand behind the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair softly. "Your words, love, not mine."

"It doesn't bother you that we aren't like," Raven paused trying to figure out the most eloquent way to word it. Imagine Raven Roth at a lost for words. "Them?" She frowned, motioning over to the couple on the couch. Quite frankly, she was surprised they still had clothes on with the way things were going.

Beast Boy chuckled. "We've made out before."

"Not on the common room couch."

"So you want to make out on the common room couch?"

"No." Raven leaned into his touch, as his fingers tenderly scratched the back of her head. "Did you mean it before? You don't mind that I'm not affectionate?"

"Those are your words, Rae."

"You actually think I'm affectionate?"

"Yes."

She scoffed. "Liar."

"Just because you don't shove your tongue down my throat at the movies or on the couch doesn't make you not affectionate." He laughed. His hands gently rested under her chin bringing their eyes level.

Raven bit her lip, tugging the flesh between her teeth in thought. "Perhaps affection isn't the right word." She looked away, all most hoping to find the words written on the wall. "Does it bother you we aren't as -- public?"

Beast Boy pressed his forehead against hers. Their lips pressed chastely, as she felt his smile grow. "Nope."

"Why?" She whispered, slowly.

"Because I never considered this relationship to be public property."

Raven chuckled, happily. She brought her face closer to his, tenderly rubbing their noses' together. "Good answer." She whispered, allowing him to kiss her.


End file.
